Nicolette meets Percy
by lightningcurse4you
Summary: There's a new girl in camp...and she's special. Why does she keep bringing harm to herself, the camp, and most importantly the gang we all know and love? How will they all survive? Percy... NicoXOC OCXOC ON HIATUS! IM SO SO SORRY! :
1. Nicolette

**Hello there! :D well this is my very first fanfic, and yes, it's an OC...so don't hate her. lol all character's not belonging to Rick Riordan, are mine and solely mine...all based off of friends and in some cases, a late friend and myself... (personality wise) This chapter is dedicated to Andrew Anderson and his family, may they rest in peace. It's been nearly a year. :( **

**I also have to say that, any flames are totally unaccepted because this is rated T because of cussing basically, and some gore...idk where this is going yet lol :D sorry. just thought I'd let you know, because I have like 3 other stories I'm either starting, finishing, or editing, and I'm a very busy Honors/AP student :P so thanks for reading! :D  
><strong>

Simple spring breezes, lifting up hundreds of leaves and flower petals off of the ground. the sun kissing your skin as though it knows that its close to a wierd change in scenery. Thunder storms and tornadoes happening in the central valley of California? Unlikely. Knowing that it wasn't a natural force, our own doing, we know at a certain point in our lives, but knowing that you're other worldly? That's life changing. Epic. How is anyone supposed to know that they're going to be dragged into a war of elements because of a stupid choice in friends? I mean isn't it bad enough I've had to learn how to handle high school, had to learn the Trig Tables for Pre-Calculus? Yeah, see, in my case, those are the least of my worries. Forget pretty much failing math or dumping a boy for my own freedom. I'm special and you don't find very many of me, or my dad, anywhere in California.

My name is Nicolette Layevska, I'm 17 years old. I go to Patterson High School as a Junior. This is the story literally of my life, well at least parts of it. School's been easy for me I guess unless you count the really weird parts, like my teachers turning into fairies, me blasting a kid out of his shoes, or me having the awesome ability to control the weather. None of this really added up until later on, when I met a kid named Percy.

So in theory, you would think that all sorts of stories are just that: stories. Well, its not very funny when those damned stories fly out of the storybooks and into your life. Like I said, that all changed when I discovered that I had powers. And not just any, I can change the weather based on my moods. I figured it all out when I was crying over a friend's death. We were outside at our high school's front fields, mourning in memory of Andrew and his family. When I had gotten there, it was far from any bad weather. When I had seen how many people had showed up to say their respects and good-byes, the waterworks had started. And so did the sky's downpour. It took a really long time for the tears, and rain, to disperse, and for the sky to calm.

The next week, I had decided to check my theories, I was really pissed, and storm clouds seemed to show up. Then thunder, later on I was informed that there was a wildfire in the orchards in the valley. Oops…

"Nicolette, we need to talk about your state. Are you okay? Anything bothering you? Anything at all?" My mother figure thinks its in her authority to badger me on things like my "emotions". Why does she bother? She's not even my real mother, or a shrink. I actually don't know either of my parents. They both died. Or at least that was the lie I was told. _Ugh, why is she still here? Maybe if I tell her I'm fine, she'll leave? _"Nope. Everything's good here. And hey mom, don't ever ask that again 'kay?" She nodded and before she left, she said," By the way, you're going to New York from now on. " I stared. "Why?" I asked rather stupidly. " To meet your family. I think that you're ready. " _Ready? Was she kidding?_ I'm more than ready to meet my dead family. Who wouldn't?.

So the next day, she shipped me on an airplane headed to new York. Strange thing was that nothing was too weird. At least until I got on the actual airplane. There, I was lead to my seat by a scaly looking fish-woman thing. She was beautiful, but it scared the hell out of me. I mean, she had fins and everything! She took me to first class where I swear I could see an ogre staring at me. And no, I'm not being rude here, he really was an ogre.

The stewardess led me to my seat next to a dark haired boy with eyes the color of the seas themselves. _Whoa, those are amazingly aqua colored, nothing compared to my ice-blue eyes. _He'd gotten up so I could sit, when I slumped down, he introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Are you coming to camp with me? I haven't ever seen you before. Maybe you're a new recruit. Well, good luck at camp.. uhh?"

I stared at his extended hand and took it. _Wow! He's really cute...Oh, wait, am I blushing?No, don't blush! Just keep cool Nico. Keep cool. _"Nicolette Layevska. And what camp? I'm just going to New York as far as I know. And besides, my mom said I was going to meet family. Hey, want to see something cool?" I asked trying to change the subject before I morphed into a seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden change in the conversation, but he smiled and I almost melted in my seat. _Holy shit his teeth are so straight, and they look like pearls! He's probably the 'camp' hottie._ "Sure!" I pointed at the window, and started thinking about all of my most hated childhood memories, soon enough the sky turned black and had tornadoes and hail falling from it. Then the lightning struck. I'd never made _lightning_ before. "Whoa! I've never done _that _before!" I said with a lot of enthusiasm. I looked at Percy, and he was horrified, but had a glimmer of curiosity? Shock? Or was that relief? He turned to me and held my shoulders tight, eyes wild with excitement. "So you are one of us!" _What the hell is he talking about? "_And more importantly, you're one of the most powerful demi-gods ever! A Daughter of Zeus!" he went on for days as to how cool this was and how excited he was to spar with me. _Who the hell is this kid? And more importantly...what's a demi-god? Either way, he must be joking._ "Well, on the bright side, now I know for a fact that the airplane isn't going to be shot down. You're here, and that means I can relax." _How is it a good thing that I'm here? _"What do you mean, we won't get shot down?"

**Anyway, as i said before, it'll take a while for me to update, but any reviews in general are accepted for now. thanks! :)`**


	2. Camp

**So Chapter 2 is officially done! Sorry it took so long! ): **

Getting off of the plane was way easier than getting on. Not only do I know have a friend, but now I kind of know where I'm going. I still have no clue why this camp we're going to has no address. I mean what kind of establishment doesn't have a real address? "Are you coming or not Nicolette? The bus is leaving." _Bus, what bus?_ "Here, I grabbed your luggage for you. Now, I'm serious about missing the bus." Smiling I took my duffle out of his hands and followed him closely. "This way Nicolette" He said reaching for my hand, "I don't want you to get lost, bad things can happen to you." _Holy shit! I'm going to _die _if he doesn't let go right now. _Nearing the bus, he let go, but remained close to me, as if I was going to slip away from his grip and get lost in the crowds. Which, knowing me, would happen.

The bus smelled like death. No, really, it smelled like, decomposed bodies. "Eww. It smells disgusting in here!" I said covering my nose and breathing through my mouth. "Don't be rude, young miss!" whipping around I saw a ton of elderly men and women. _Oh, crap._ "I'm so sorry!" Percy gripped my hand once again and led me to my seat.

"Ha, they're just old peo-" His entire body froze as he sniffed something in the nasty old air. Looking down at me, he held up his index finger to his lips, silencing the questions on my mind. Deciding I'd better just run with this for now. Percy took out his pen from his pocket and I grew more and more confused by the second. Then we heard an abnormal hiss from the lady upfront. "Percy Jackson, hand over the girl and live." _Greeeaaatt. Now there's weird old people chasing after me for god knows what reasons. I'm screwed. _"Uhh, Percy? Can I get off of the bus now? " He shook his head. "We can't get off without fighting now. I'm sorry Nicolette, but your training starts now. Grab your back pack and that's it, you can't be lugging around a huge duffel bag anymore." Nodding, I grabbed my backpack. "Now, on the count of 3, you're going to try and run for it. If it comes to you fighting as well, well, then I guess you'll just have to." I nodded again and heard Percy whisper '3'. I ran for the exit of the bus, but the creepy old bat grabbed onto my leg with a faster speed and agility than any other old person could possibly have.

I heard Percy tell me to kick as hard as I could, and that's exactly what I did. The Bat Lady hissed and began to form into some sort of scaled-up rabbit. _With rabies._ She was disgusting, and I knew she was the one that stunk up the bus. I had just enough time to run out of the bus exit, when Percy followed, Bat Lady, (now, Rabbit Lady) clung onto the neck of Percy's shirt as the doors were closing, letting her escape with us. _Oh, is she wrong if she thinks she's going to hurt _us. Storm clouds began to form all around us and I tried and prayed to all that's holy that I wouldn't miss Rabbit Lady.

A flash of light. That was all I saw before I heard Percy yelp, and something else, scream in terror. The clouds dispersed and I saw Percy laying on the floor, clutching his hand in agony. "Percy! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" I helped him sit up and gain some sort of balance using my weight to keep him up. The burn was worse than I thought. It was completely charred, black and red all over the place. "I'm so sorry." I said lowering my head, keeping my eyes away from his. "It's okay. I just need some ambrosia, I've had worse, trust me Nicolette." I shook my head, "How can you say that? You're just lucky I didn't kill _you_! I could've completely missed, and killed you in the process!" To my amazement, he started laughing. And it was whole hearted, while also hysterical. "We need to get to camp Nicolette. Do you have a cell phone?" I nodded and pulled out my phone. "Gods I hope there aren't many monsters within a hundred yards from here." He said taking the phone and dialing.

"Annabeth? Yeah, it's me… Yes, I'm fine… No, listen, I need a ride to camp from some road near the airport, and I'm hurt… Yeah, just bring the Ambrosia... No, I didn't steal someone's phone. We have a new camp member… Yeah, yeah… No, shut up Annabeth… You aren't even my girlfriend, and never have been… So get Chiron to pick us up!" He hung up the phone and handed it back rather forcefully, muttering under his breath as to how 'she always does that', followed by a grunt.

OOOOOOO

Pretty soon I got the feeling that we weren't alone, I heard rustling in the bushes and what sounded like, _was that a pair of horse hooves?_ "It's okay. It's just Chiron, the camp's Activities Director. He's here to pick us up and get us to camp safely." Disbelievingly I asked, "Via horse transportation? Wouldn't an armored car be safer?" Laughter, "Ah, yes, it would be, but that would take so much longer Miss." _Go figure that the camp director _was _a horse._ "I am Chiron." He beamed at us and held out his hand, I took it. "H-hi." I managed, Percy laughing hysterically in the background. "Thanks for coming for us Chiron. And thanks for not letting that Wisegirl come. You know how she is with these kinds of things. I really don't need that right now." Chiron shook his head and told us to hop onto his back. Percy got on first so he could help me up.

OOOOOOO

When we were done practically time zooming through half of New York up to its out skirted forests, we arrived at what Percy and Chiron said was camp, but I didn't see anything but trees. "Its further along the forest, my dear." Percy leading the way, me walking next to him. "You'll love it here! I promise." _I bet I will too._

As soon as we passed what were the camp's enchanted borders, Percy was tackled to the ground by some blonde girl with a dagger in her hands. "Perceus Jackson! What kind of idiotic problems did you get yourself into now? And why wasn't I allowed to come with you on this 'quest'?" Ugh, this must be Annabeth. Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and told me he'd take me to my room while they 'sorted things out'.

OOOOOOO

2 hours later and I was already bored. Everyone at camp was either out training or doing some sort of demigod thing. And being new, I needed to be escorted around. Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron couldn't because they were in some sort of mission discussion, so I had to wait until morning.

Enough of this, I pulled out my note book, iPod, and pencils and began to draw. I drew almost everything and anything until my hand cramped up and I decided to take a break. No one could bother me because I was all alone in my own cabin. A statue of the god who is supposed to be my father. Chiron had explained to me that demigods rarely saw their godly parents at all. The fact that I find out now that I'm seventeen is short of a miracle. Most of the demigods here knew what they were since they were 12 or 13. So yeah, they have an advantage over me, just like I do over them. From what Chiron told me, I'm one of the most powerful demigods here. And that's without training.

I decided to try and sleep, being jet-lagged is not fun.

OOOOOOO

"Hey, wake up. You're the new kid right? Wake UP!"

Rolling over I saw a kid, not much younger than I. He seemed at least 16. "Ugh, who are you and what do you want?" I said sitting up. "I'm Nico diAngelo...And I'm here, because Percy told me to call you for dinner. So let's go, I'm hungry. Oh, and, I like you're name Nicolette. But just in case people start calling _you _ Nico, I go by as the Ghost King. See, I'm the son of Hades. Far as I know, the last one living." He smiled, and I noticed he was like Percy. Smooth at times, but also mischievous. I have a feeling I'm going to get along perfectly well with the Ghost King.

OOOOOOO

Dinner went along great, minus the fact I have to sit alone. But hey, so do Nico and Percy. Well, none of us are really alone. Nico has Bianca. His dead sister, Percy had Grover and Tyson, his Cyclops half-brother. And apparently, I won't be alone much either. I have a sister named Thalia Grace. She's supposed to be 6 years older, but was preserved in her 15 year old body a few years back and is slowly growing.

OOOOOOO

**Okay, so there you guys go. I would like to take these few seconds (depending on how fast you read) to the marvelous people who have added me as a favorite story! It means so much. And sorry it's taken a few days to upload, but I've been house hunting with my sister who just got married. So that's taken a while anywho. Thanks again!**


	3. Back to the Valley

**Chapter 3… Thanks for the reviews people! :D and umm yeah, I don't want to hurt anyone's views on Percabeth, but I liked Perachel more, because she was mortal and the more normal out of all the girls, but sadly it never happened, therefore I created my own character, and no worries, she's not the only one that belongs to me… you'll see ;D **

"Nicolette, you are going back home for the school year, unless you want to stay here?" Chiron had asked me. "HAHAHA! Stay here for the whole school year? Nope, sorry Chiron, mom will have my head before that happens, besides, I have to go back home and see my friends, they want to know all about New York! Well minus the camp." I went to my cabin in order to pack up for the trip back home. _POP!_ "Hey there Ghost King. You do realize that that's getting really old right? I can literally feel when you're going to pop into the room."

"Damn, you're no fun Nicolette. Why'd you have to go and ruin my fun, huh?" Nico diAngelo, the guy who quickly became my best friend here at camp, slumped down onto my bed. "HEY! Get off right now, you endless pit of death." He laughed, "Oh, how I'm going to miss your stupid come backs. So why _are_ you going back to the Central Valley in _California_? I don't exactly see what's so important. I mean your mom is only your adoptive mom after all, sure she knew everything, but _why_?" throwing the last few items into my duffle bag, I slapped Nico with my jeans. "Because Oh, Mighty Ghost King, you aren't my only best friend. You just happen to be the one that can get from continent to continent using a shadow. Besides, think how easy you can just pop up in Cali to see me." I only half meant it. Half of my friends would probably try to tackle him down and rape him on the spot just based on the way he dresses.

OOOOOOO

Landing at the airport in San Jose, CA, was a relief to me. Only an hour and a half till I get home. I can't wait to see my friends, we have huge parties on the first week back to school, and it's even better because my birthday is always the first week back to school.

OOOOOOO

"Nicolette!" I heard my name be yelled from across our small campus and then footsteps coming in my direction. _Oh great. That's probably Eliana. She's going to tackle me in 3,2,1. Slap!_ "Ow, Elly! I missed you too. Where's everyone else? I missed all of you guys, well, except for a few of you dummies." I joked.

All day I answered the same questions: "How was New York? Did you have fun? And were there any hot guys there?" I gave everyone one word answers until they asked who I was staying with. "I-I was, uhh, I stayed with my aunt Becky. She's really nice and all, but she's a bit loony. " everyone who'd asked after that was just told the same lame-o story of my crazy Aunt Becky.

OOOOOOO

By the time lunch rolled around, I had yet to see my best friend Jeremy. _Where the hell is he? I know he knows I came back to school today. _"Nicolette…Looks like your boyfriend is coming over right now." Eliana always teases me about this certain boy who's taking a liking to me. He's sweet and funny, but we're too much alike. Well, I guess not so much anymore, now that I've been to Camp Half-Blood. I really want to say that it hasn't changed me much, but I can see and hear things in the wind. Like how a blind person can hear much more clearly without their eyes. I use the air around me to control the currents and make it easier for me to hear it all.

"Hey Nico! How was-" I cut him off," It was awesome Kyle. Really, did you miss me? Good." I said as he nodded. "Anything new I have to know about Captain K?" he sat down where my bag was laying," nah, nothing much, unless you count that girl…what was her name again? Point is, she moved and is now gone, congratulations!" He laughed, I knew just who he was talking about…Jessica Estrada. Gods that girl was annoying, and tried to choke me a few times. "SWEEEET!" he high-fived me and ate his burrito. Funny, he's always eating burritos. "I met this guy in New York who always eats burritos." I tested, Kyle's expression changed to one of slight confusion. "His name is Grover Underwood, funny kid, likes canned soda." Kyle stared at me.

"Nico, can we talk?" he asked me setting down his burrito. "Sure thing Cap'in." we got up and walked outside to the little patio thing outside the cafeteria. "How do you know Grover?" _So he _does _know Grover! But…How?_ "I met him at Central Park in NY. Why the sudden question Ky?" _Of course he knows something, and I need to know what._ "I just, nothing, it's nothing Nico." He started to turn, but I stopped him and turned him right back around. "Tell me what's going on right _now_ Kyle, or I swear I'll break your arm." Some part of Kyle knew I was telling the truth from the look on his face. It was evident.

"Okay, okay! But let go first Nico!", so I did. He sat down and began to fiddle with his shoe laces. "What are you doing Kyle?" He looked up and, "Hold your thunder, Nico." _What? _"Kyle… I don't get i-" Kyle's shoe came off and out came a hoof. ".GODS." I think that in that split second moment, mo uth went from normal-breathing-gap to I-can-fit a-whole-fist-in-my-mouth-gap. "Well, looks like that Satyr is out of the bag now, huh?" he said trying to make a joke. _Of course my new friend would be a satyr, Chiron had said he'd been watching, he said I'd be safe. And now I know why. _"Why didn't you just tell me when we met? Ugghhh Kyle, you always do this. But at least I know. Now get up, you look stupid on the floor."

OOOOOOO

Last class of the day I had the grand majority of my friends, we'd all taken a study hall class since it's our senior year. I sat down in the back, as far away from the supervisor, and listened to music, trying to figure out a way to contact Nico without sending an Iris Message. Nope, I got nothing. I went under my desk and told Kyle to watch out for idiots that might mess this all up.

"Nicolette? Oh hey. Aren't you still in class? Did you need something?" He asked a tinge of hope in his eyes. "Yeah, umm how'd you like to come to school here? Less people, and oh, how I know how much you just _love_ people. Please? You'd be doing me a favor. And, I have a satyr with me, so no big worries either. " Nico looked serious as I posed the question. "Really? Why?"

"Because I'm bored and so are you by the looks of things. Besides, if I don't have you, who am I going to spar with for the next 9 months?" He laughed a little. "Okay, change the mist I'll be there in 30 seconds. And no tricks Nico." He smiled and wavered the IM.

Getting up and going to the office, I snapped my fingers feeling the lie of Nico diAngelo being enrolled in our school seep out from my finger tips. _This is going to be fun._ "All set." I mumbled to myself as I headed back to my class. "Nicolette! Finally I see you!" I turned and saw Jeremy all bright eyed and blonde as ever. "Jeremy!" he ran at me and pulled me into a tight J-hug. They're lethal, but hey demigods had to be tougher than that. "I missed you so much Nicolette. School was so boring without you. And I had no one to crash at their house when my parents get mad at me." He said giving me the scorned puppy look. "AHA, that sucks, buddy. But hey, I want you to meet someone. I take it you've ditched all day anyway, so don't even show up to your last class anyway. Come on."

OOOOOOO

We walked into class, me practically dragging him, man does he lag! And I saw my midget Ghost King sitting rather awkwardly in my desk being fawned over by like 50 girls. As soon as he saw me, he sighed and yelled my name for help. "Sorry, ladies, but this hot commodity is not up for grabs, he already has a girlfriend, and doesn't like A&E typed girls looking for a bad boy. Got it?" I said all in one breath as fast as I could with as little venom as possible all while walking over and sitting in Nico's lap. "Lemme guess, he's your bf?" I smiled and sat closer to Nico. "Nope, he's my best friend. His gf Deici, told me to watch out for him." And 3,2,1… "How do you know Nico, Nico?"

"I met him in NY, where else?" Nico let me off his lap, and I sat next to him and Jeremy. "Who's he?" they both asked at the same time. "Nicolette, should I know who he is? And why he smells like death? More importantly, why are you guys so buddy-buddy?" Jeremy seemed really ticked off and was getting warmer and warmer by the second. "Jay, you okay?" He nodded, trying to gain obvious control over himself. "Nico, he's right, you smell like well shadow. Ha, weird he smelled it though. He smells like you too, come to think of it." Nico shook his head. "Can I go back home and get my stuff? Oh, and I forgot to tell Percy and Annabeth, their probably freaking out right about now." I nodded. _POP! _Nico was gone, hopefully no one saw how fast. "_How_ did he just do that?" Jeremy asked staring at the spot where nico just was.

**Okay, so ch4 will be coming soon, and uh… I think I kinda know where the pairings are gonna go, who's fighting with who, and who is going to be subdued hundreds of times by who. All that good stuff the beginning was more or less just info….hehehe sorry…and don't kill me yet. As for Percabeth, it might not happen, as for Perlette… it might or might not be a possibility. Irdk yet D: so trying to figure this out as far as couples go. **


	4. Jeremy

**So to all the people who have recently added me or have favorited me, THANK YOU! :D I like all the addings and what not, but I need more **_**reviews**_**. I'm serious about quiting on the story if I don't get more. (HA!) so far though, have been getting overly awesome feedback from like 5 people. But no biggie im just weird like that so if I got ballistic, don't freak. Or if at any moment in the story Nicolette goes berserk, that's probably just me raging. :P**

**Anywhoos, here ya go, next chapter. If anything seems unclear, please tell me! :P **

"Nicolette? Are you going to answer my question, or are you just going to blank out on me like you always do when you have no answer?" Jeremy Dynes, my best friend since birth, had just seen Nico diAngelo disappear into fucking thin air. He wasn't tricked by the Mist, he wasn't imagining anything either, he just _saw_. "I uh…whaaa?" Play it cool Layevska, play it cool. "Nicolette, I just saw that kid go poof, and you're saying you have no idea how, or where? I know you way better than that, what gives?"

"Just drop it." If he doesn't let this go now, I'm absolutely screwed. "Fine." Jeremy, is _pissed _and I can't do a damned thing about it. Errgh. That bell better ring soon or I'm just going to vomit. I went right back to 'doing my work' and ignored Jeremy.

OOOOOOO

_RIIIIIIIIINNGGG!_

I bolted out of class and headed straight for the school's grand double doors, until Jer decided to pull on my arm and prevented me from moving. His hand was on fire. _The fuck?_ "Nicolette, I'm sorry. I know that if you don't want to tell me, it's for good reason, so I won't ask again. But, I _do _want to know, who is that guy, and why were you guys all up on each other?"

"How about we got to your house Jeremy, Nico will know where to find me. He's, just…smart, like that." I smiled and we started walking towards Jeremy's house. It bothered me because he still smelled like the underworld. Whatever is going on, it isn't going to be good.

OOOOOOO

"Hey mom! I'm home, and guess who's here?" Jeremy walked us past the first living room, down the hall into the game room and right into the kitchen where we saw knives, plates, cups and his mom's favorite vase shattered on the floor. The knives seemed to be smeared with something reddish and gold. Ichor, the blood of something other than demigods. Godlike, but still had blood, meaning, a monster. It didn't die because of the human weapon.

I got closer to it, picked it up, and wiped it on my jeans. "What are you doing Nicolette! You just ruined evidence, what if someone broke in and killed my mom?" Jeremy's face was horror stricken. "No, no one killed your mom. They're holding her hostage in turn for me. They want me." I turned and looked at Jeremy with all the apologies I could show him through my eyes. "Your mom is fine. But I want you to keep your feet glued to this floor until I tell you its okay to move, got it?" he didn't fully understand, but he did what he was told.

OOOOOOO

Creeping past the kitchen and into the backyard, I saw a little trail of blood and shut the curtain behind me. I do not want Jeremy seeing Nico pop up again, much less our little fight we're about to have. "Nico…anytime now would be great." I found what I was looking for, Ms. Dynes lying on the floor and completely knocked out.

I began to toy around with my necklace and felt my earrings grow heavier and heavier. Tyson, Percy's baby brother, had made me specialized weapons this summer. And I haven't had the chance to use them yet. POP, "What did I miss?" I pointed at Jeremy's mom, and he nodded. "They're after you again aren't they?" I nodded.

We heard a low guttural growl in the bushes and saw a shadow slowly creep around us. "Shadow Hound!" Nico smirked. "My specialty." He lunged at the Hell Hound when it was close enough. He was able to grab on to its neck, stabbing it with his sword and letting it evaporate into dust.

"That wasn't the last one, you realize that right?" I told him.

Nico nodded.

Walking back into the house, Jeremy ran towards me and hugged me. "What were those things Nicol-" he stopped talking when Nico walked dusty and a bit ragged from jumping onto the Hellhound. "What's he doing here? And when are you going to tell me why he's been following you around?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch closest to the kitchen. "We have to tell him King, we have to. It could get way to dangerous, way too soon." I said, pleading with Nico, practically begging. But he shook his head. "He can't know unless he's one of us, and I doubt he is." I felt my head fall towards the floor. This year is going to suck.

OOOOOOO

3 weeks into the school year, Jeremy's mom fully recovered, and Jeremy still not speaking to me. Having said something about me not trusting him enough to tell him things like this. Nico adjusted pretty well to Patterson, we have road kill , and he likes to play with the carcasses. Stupid kid. My senioristis is definitely kicking in now. I know my grades are shit, but that's only because I've been training with Nico after school.

Its been way too long, and I have to talk to him now. But I don't know where to start. Gods, help me now. "Hey! diAngelo! Let me talk to the girl for a bit." I turned, "The 'girl' has a name…oh, Jeremy." I sniffed the air, yep. Weed and alcohol. Ugh, I'm going to kill this kid. "Hey there, pretty girly." Omg, is he serious right now? "Jeremy Dynes, your stupid ass is drunk. And high, so go away. You know I can't stand it when you're not in your right mind." He got angry and pulled on my wrist, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not Nicolette. I mean, come on, first you ditch me for this _kid_ then you don't even want to talk to me? How is that fair?"

"Fine. I'll go, but you'd better have a pretty fucking convincing reason for going back to this, we both promised." He somewhat nodded and somewhat grunted a 'yes'.

OOOOOOO

We walked out onto the school's football field, the one place that's abandoned until the end of the day. Walking straight into the center of the field, I threw my bag on the floor and sat on top of it. "So, what now genius? I said I'd be here, not that I would actually listen to what you have to say."

" I know for a fact, that you will." He said sitting down across from me. "I know you're pissed for what I smell like. But it's literally, the only way that I-" his voice grew smaller and I couldn't understand what he said. "The only way you what? Jeremy?" This time he couldn't keep eye contact, and tried saying it again. "It's the only way I won't feel the burning sensation in my hands. It makes it all go away. I'm sorry Nicky."

"Why do your hands burn then? There has to be a good reason behind it. I mean, come on Jerem-" he cut me off by flicking his hands and forming a tiny flame in his hand. After a sharp intake of breath, I finally mustered enough strength to ask, "How did you do that Jeremy? That's impossible for a mortal to do!" he looked at me, puzzled. "Mortal? Like normal human right?" I nodded, "What else Jer?"

"When did you know you could do this?" I asked, maybe he is a demigod after all, he could be after all, just some sort of magic wielder. "You think I'm a freak don't you?" he was red in the face and I didn't know what to say to him? I mean, what does anyone say to a kid who has no idea what he is, and even me, being a demigod, had no idea what to say whatsoever.

"You're coming with me Jeremy. I'll figure something out for you I promise." He shook his head, "My mom never wanted to tell me where my dad went, only that he was a total weirdo, that it fit him somehow. He was very…articulate, was what she had said. I think she really loved him, but he left when I was young. I don't know why. Maybe he hated me. I don't know, I've always felt different, but then we met when we were little, and I jus- I just feel, right around you. Like we were always meant to be together, Nicolette!" He was screaming now, and crying. His words, slicing through me and making me cold. Frozen. No other words for it, just frost, running up and down my spine like a reckless centipede.

I tried to move around but I felt my feet as heavy as cement blocks. "Look at me Jeremy. You have to stop blaming yourself for that. Your…father, did care about you, he must have. Your mom probably never told you where he went because she didn't know either, or she couldn't tell you." He seemed to be disbelieving and I shook, choosing my words carefully but nothing that I was thinking fit into the type of conversation we were having.

And then it hit me like a gale force wind."I met my real family. Well almost all of it. My dad was on business somewhere else in the world. I met my family." Jeremy looked at me like I was lying to him. "So that's why you had an abrupt trip to New York. And that Nico guy is your brother, right?" he thought he was putting together all the pieces of my trip, but he was only a few clues wrong. "Sure, Nico is my family now, but he's not my brother Jer. He's here to keep me company so I don't kill someone and so I don't get killed myself."

"Okay, well, seeing as I don't have an answer for your, uh…Problem, I guess we'll just have to go see my uncle and cousins. This weekend…Nico, come here, please! I need to talk to you, it's important." 'Oh, please don't show up within 20 feet of us. It can totally freak Jeremy out. Gods what am I going to do, Jeremy is so lost.'

POP! "You needed me? Oh, you're with your little boyfriend, I guess you don't need me after all." Nico turned and began to walk away. "No Nico, don't, I need your help. We need your help." Nico's face lit up with anger, his aura beginning to show, thin and black. I looked at Jeremy, oblivious to the growing danger Nico was posing to be. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hands, growing colder by the second. I felt Nico stiffen, and I held him there. "Please Nico. He's my friend. And, I think he might be a demigod. I have to know for sure. Just because I've known him longer, doesn't mean I don't trust you just as much, if not more."

Nico put his head on my shoulder, digging his face in my neck. "Nicolette, I'll do anything you want me to, but only because you _are_ my only friend…other than Percy. Haha sorry, bad joke." He lifted his head and nodded, "So what do you want me to do?"

I smiled and whispered my plan in his ear. "What? Oh, no, Nicolette, if I do that I'll be drained so bad I'll be in the infirmary for weeks." My smile became thin, and I felt bad. I didn't think of the effect it would have on Nico. "Oh, gods, I'm so sorry Nico! I wasn't thinking, damn! Now how are we going to get him to camp?"

Nico smiled and told me everything was going to be okay. "You can fly there. You are the sky princess after all." He smoothed out my shoulders and rubbed them. I swear this kid is gonna be the death of me. "Deal, Nico but please, don't kill him on the way there." He nodded and went over to Jeremy, and left with a wicked sounding 'POP!'.

OOOOOO

Camp remained the same, only thing was, it wasn't as hot as the central valley. Thank gods.

Walking past the camp borders, I saw Percy. Well, more like slammed into him. "Watch it seaweed brain! I haven't even been here for more than 2 seconds, and I've already been flattened by your fatty ass." He laughed and helped me up. "I thought you were in California! What are you doing here, and why is Nico back as well?" I glanced at hi worried expression, choosing my words. "We might or might not have a new recruit in camp. He's my best friend form back home, Nico brought him. By the way, where is he?"

"At the infirmary. He seems a bit out of it…so does that kid you're talking about. He's… shaken up, that's all. I don't know why though, so Chiron sent me to get Michael." I nodded, "Yeah, you should go do that, I have to deliver a few messages and I'll meet you back at the infirmary." He nodded and headed towards the Big House.

Before going to see Nico and Jeremy, I went to the Stoll brothers to tell their dad to deliver our stuff to camp. "Thanks!" Now to see Nico and Jeremy.

OOOOOOO

Walking into the infirmary, I saw Nico really was out of it, actually, no, he was completely passed out. "Nico… Oh, I'm so sorry." He began to stir, but he was seriously starting to scare me. "Wake up." His aura began to show again, bright and shiny like his smile (when you got one). He woke up with a sharp intake of breath, and a hard grip on the sheets around his hands. "Hey, hey! Calm, down Nico. I'm here, you're okay. Don't freak out!" I hugged him close; he was covered in sweat and shaking. I petted his hair; he liked it when I did that.

He gradually calmed, but was still freaking out. "I know who he is… Jeremy, he's…It's not possible Nicolette. Hades was supposed to be the only one to have kept the pact. He lied. To everyone." His face was completely broken, and pained. "What…what isn't possible Nico? Tell me!" He shook his head, so I shook him. "WHAT?"

"He's my brother." Nico admitted in defeat. My grip on him loosed as I looked back and forth between my two best friends. How is that even possible?


	5. Boom

**Lemme just start off by saying… "What. The. Hades." I have only 5 reviews, yet I have maybe 20 people subscribed to me? Again, what the Hades. I am slightly pissed, and I've had an extremely bad week. **

**To put it short: I got in a huge fight my best friend, the one whom Jeremy is based on. So seriously, the comments and reviews are the only thing going to make it worth any of my time. And because I did create Jeremy, I can do whatever I want…even make him one of Nico's possible love interests if I wanted. **

**But, sadly, this is not a Yaoi. And yes, I'm going to take out my anger on my characters, I **_**always**_** do. **

**Anyway…if you want to get a new chapter after this (insanely short chapter as a punishment), then I suggest you click the magic button at the bottom. **

"What do you mean, He's your brother?" All I could do was stare at a sleeping Jeremy. "My dad, he told me right now. He came into my dreams and told me. He utterly lied to me, and I'm fucking pissed." Nico got up and walked out of the infirmary. "Where are you going? You don't have enough strength…Idiot!" He turned, eyes wild and face turned to stone. Percy came near the door and saw he was as angry as a Clarisse is on a daily basis. We are so screwed here. Damn it all Lord Hades! "Take care of Jeremy, Perce. I'll be right and if I don't have a certain Emo kid with me in the next 10 minutes, you'd better find us or someone is going to be dead."

He nodded and let me pass by. I headed straight for cabin 12 and banged on the door, "Open up right now Nico diAngelo! I am not in the mood and you'd better let me in so we can talk!" No answer. I blew open the door and saw him trying to shadow travel out of his cabin, but he was too weak. I ran over to him and helped him up before he hit the ground. Seeing as how he weighs around 130 pounds, and really isn't all that heavy, I carried him over to his bed and laid him down, damn this was going to be a long night.

"Stay right there." I walked over to his fridge and grabbed a few bottles of cold water, Sprite cans, and some pasta for Nico, he's going to need his energy. I walked back and sat on the head of the bed, and placed Nico in my lap. "Thanks Airhead." I smiled, he hasn't called me that since he met Jeremy. "No problem my King." He yawned. "Nicolette, I'm so sleepy." He settled into my chest and began to doze off. "Good night Nicolette. I lo-" Yawn. He sank further into my chest and higher abdomen. "'Night Nico."

I waited 30 minutes before I was sure he was asleep, and began to move to get off of the bed. Nope, so wrong. "Noooo." And he grabbed on to my jeans tightly. "I have to go Nico! Please stop whining." He gripped tighter. Ugghhh, fine. I settled back into the darkness of his cabin.

OOOOOOO

The next morning, I woke up, wrapped up in Nico's arms. His face buried in my neck. 'He's so warm. I don't want to leave, but I have to. We'll both get into so much trouble.' "Wake up diAngelo," But he kept hugging tighter.

OOOOOOO

I waited until someone came in and told Nico to get his but to breakfast. "Hey! Help me get him off of me!" And who else is to burst into the room than Percy. "What the Hades? Nicolette, you know that's against the rules! Wait, you didn't stay here by choice did you?" I nodded, "Finally a light bulb turns on, now wake him up, I know he's tired and drained, but wake him up!" Percy walked over to the sink, and made a ball of water, came back over, and dropped it on us. "What the HADES!" He yelled, and then noticed he was gripping pants, my pants. Nico went from ghost white to the shade of Ares' red cows, and let go.

"I uh, I was tired and I thought I was back home. Uhh, yeah…" Percy smiled, "Well, I'm going to go to breakfast, and no, I'm not going to tell Chiron about this." He walked out of the room with me following, "I hope you feel better Nico, and don't worry, it's not like I was complaining last night. I told you that you mean a whole lot to me." I smiled and went to go change.

OOOOOOO

"So how was your night Nicolette?" Percy asked through a wicked smile. I shook my head. "I'm not sure I have no idea what you're talking about, Seaweed Brain." Percy shook his head, "Sure, sure. Not like you didn't like it Airhead." I felt myself blushing despite my anger towards Percy and Nico.

OOOOOOO

As angry as I was, I had to go install Jeremy into Hades' cabin, and I so did not want to be there right now. Nico was going to be there too. Damn.

OOOOOOO

"Hey, Jeremy, your stuff goes on _that_ side of the room, not mine. And, if you're going to live here, don't touch my stuff. Or Nicolette." I stopped. Closing the door just a bit, so they wouldn't see me. "What are you talking about diAngelo? She's my friend, nothing else." Nico laughed, "Sure, I've seen how you look at her. And I'm not an idiot. You love her, and I'm not too happy about that."

I heard something hit the ground, a box, maybe. Then footsteps, followed by the door being slammed shut. 'Did they hear me here, or did Jeremy just want time alone with his "brother"?' The thing is, I know these two, and they have extremely bad tempers, and even shorter fuses.

BOOM!

'Oh, shit.'

**See? I told you…and yes, it is shorter than the rest because its like a total of 800-900 words. Im only in the 1,000's because of the A/N. so review or no new chapter… REVIEW…or Jeremy and Nicolette are going to be pissy and depressed.**


	6. A Little Help?

**Soooo…I'm done with being angry...haha I thought I had that thing posted for a while already, but guess not lol. So I just uploaded it and am working on chapter 7. I warned ya'll I get angry and take it out on my property. :D haha also! Looking for a beta reader…if you like Percy Jackson and like to read ahead and have an impeccable grammar, and eye for spelling : Hit me up! :D not in the pervy way.**

**Anywhoo… here we go. Chapter 6!**

OOOOOOO

BOOM!

'Oh, Shit'

I sprinted and ran down toward the dining pavilion to get Percy. He's still eating his breakfast with Grover. 'Damn, he's going to be so pissed off when he finds out that the sons of Hades are about to gut each other!' I get close enough to Percy and Goatboy and begin to slow down a bit.

"What's wrong now Nicolette? Let me guess, the brothers aren't getting along?" He laughs, and I nod. His face loses its smile, "Oh. We'd better stop them." He gets up and shoves Riptide into his pocket. We run back and hear loud clatters and shouts coming from inside the cabin.

"You got a plan seaweed brain?" I shout over the raucous they're creating. "Yeah, one. Blast open the door and slap one of them. Or, well, you know them better than I do. Just grab the one you know is going to be easier for you to control, I'll get the other one." He yells back, and unleashes Riptide. I nod, and summon the wind into a tunnel-like force to blast open the door. To be honest, it more like sliced it open, and sent everything inside the cabin into a frenzy. Sorry guys.

It took me all of two seconds to realize I had to go retain Nico and leave Jeremy to Percy.

I made Nico drop his sword and grabbed his wrists as hard as I could manage. Whatever had made him angry, he snapped out of it and looked at me long enough to realize that I wasn't angry, just worried. I released his hands and his eyes became soft, and he stopped struggling against me, he dropped to his knees and began to sob. Jeremy was wierded out i guess, and left the room. Percy just came over and whispered he'd give us a while to talk. I nodded.

I walked over to the fridge and made Nico a Shirley Temple, our favorite cherry soda. I handed it to him, and he smiled. "What, the fuck happened Nico? i expect this kind of thing from Percy and some Aphrodite kids going berzerk over Rachel, but you? i thought you were above fighting over girls?" His head drooped slightly, and yeah, i felt bad, but what was I supposed to do? let him get off easily, just at the snap of my fingers? Nico didn't look like he wanted to answer soon, so I prompted, "Okay, so you're not going to tell me why you were fighting Jeremy over me?" his head snapped up. 'Bingo, we have a winner.'

"How much did you hear Nicolette?"

i dropped my head, "I heard enough, Nico. And i don't know what to say. All I know is I don't love Jeremy like that. Not since I moved here, at least. Thing is, Jeremy was my boyfriend when we were Freshmen, but there was always something off about him that i was better off when we weren't dating. we work better as friends, partners in crime, not a couple. We aren't synced up at all in that way." Nico's face went from self-anger to somewhat calm, I could stil see turnmoil in his eyes, foggy, but there.

"I have to show you something Nicolette. I think you'll like it."

OOOOOOO

Nico led me out of the cabin and into the forrest, and then all I saw was black, all I felt was cold. 'That little bugger forced me to shadowtravel! UGH, I hate the feeling of it.' when we popped back into the world of the living, we were ontop of a cliff, one that over looked all of NY. It was amzing, the sun was closer from up here, but it was also colder, we were really high up, and I felt incredible! so much air makes me happy.

But that wasn't it, the surroundings were amazing as well, there were hundreds of trees and small animals. The grass was so green i think even Juniper would be envious. and the flowers...thy were the best of all! I normally don't like too much color in my life, but eerything just seemed to fit in so well with each other, the purples fading into white, the pinks, reds, and oranges fighting for dominance, it was breth taking! "Oh, wow Nico! Lok at tis place! It's amazing! And, I absolutely adore the view!" iI ran towards the middle of the grass area, and began to spring around, dance, and I spread my arms wide. I've never felt so free.

I let Nico get as far away from the edge just so I could go and tackle him to the ground. With my bad luck, we ended up rolling down the hillside and ended up fighting over how we were going to stop. On the last roll, Nico fel ontop of me with an "oomph". We started laughing so hard and eventually couldn't breath very much. I didn't even realize when Nico had stopped laughing, and was staring right at me. "What?" He smiles, "Nuh-nothing, its just I, I..."

"What Nico?" He grew silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. I was getting tired of waiting, so I decided to sit up as much as I could, Making him fall into my lap. "Are you gonna just sit here, looking at me lie that or are you gonna tell me what's wro-"

I felt his lips fall on mine long enough to reaize he kissed me. And I froze. His lips left mine, and I felt cold, abandoned even. " That's what was wrong with me Nicolette. I was jealous of Jeremy, and now I realize that you don't love him. I'm sorry that I kissed you." his head bowas again, and I was angry.

"Nico diAngelo, you are so stupid. Don't apologize for that. In fact, I want you to do it again, and this time, dont be such a pussy!" I beamed at him as it really dawned upon him. He smiled too, and he kissed me, hard this time. I could feel the hunger in his kiss, and I melted into it. I felt Nico leaning me back onto the ground, and I let him do that too. We fought, for breath for dominance, hell I really don't even care right now. I felt Nico's hands on my hips, and I mlted at his touch. But I dont want this to happen yet. I want him just as badly as he wants me, but there's still the matter of how we're going to do this in camp.

Finally, we break apart, gasping for air. And it was clearly written on Nico's face that he knew we had to stop. I know he knows I was thinking the same, and we headed back to camp.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	7. Having Fun

**So now I'm working on Chapters 8 and 9. It'll be a while before I upload again. Sorry guys! I feel bad, but I have a shitty computer, and honestly I need a new one, so I just have to deal with it until then. Kinda short, but it had to. Sorry!**

When we got back to camp, we ran into Percy and Jeremy. they were about to start a training session with the new campers, poor kids. And then they stopped, looking at us. I turned and looked at Nico, who had a huge grin on his face. I shook my head, 'He'd better not tell them. I'll never hear the end of it!' I grmaced in my place next to Nico a he slipped his hand into mine, and I felt my blood rush up to my cheeks dispite myself. I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye, and his smile grew even bigger, if that's possible.

Percy took a while to understand, and he smiled too. "It's about time you two!" Percy walked over to me, and hugge me,"Don't kill him okay?" I tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding like an injured animal. 'How pathetic.' Nico squeezed my hand and I lost all of my resolve. I felt better, wierd how somone who literally has death around him all the time, can make me feel at home. I looked up and smiled at him.

Jeremy walked up to us, a smirk plastered on his face. "I told you she liked you...and now i have to go barf. See ya round bro... Nicolette." he said and made a military salute as he walked off smiling at us. 'I wonder if he really means that? If I know him at all, he doesn't know what he's feeling right now. This bitch...'

"Fuck! I totally forgot to tell you guys! Thalia comes back today...Probably ina bit." Percy said it in a flurry of words, as if he were worried.

"Really? Thats great!" Nico and I said at the same time. Percy laughed, "You guys really are a match made on Olympus. Ha ha." I punched his arm as hard as I could. He took the hint and walked away.

OOOOOOO

Later on, when Nico and I were done sparring, and played Capture the flag with Perce and Jer, we went back to my Cabin. "Ha I can't believe you fel through one of Percy's traps! That was a total FAIL Nicolette." He fell on th bed laughing at my failure, which ended up in me getting completely drenched in dirty water. "At least I got the flag!" I tried to defend myself but, it was too humilating to even win the fight.

Nico walked over to me and smirked, "Dirty never looked so good." 'Did he just use a sexy voice? what the fuck? I'm disgusting!' I think he knew what I was thinking because he wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my mud-stained lips. He presssed roughly against me, getting his own clothes dirty, which you could clearly notice on his black clothes. But he apparently didn't care. He began to back up, and I followed him in suit. He kissed me again and again, and finally lifted me onto his lap. I let him play with my hair, and caress my neck, but I wanted control, so Gripped his hair, and pulled his face away from mine. And began to kiss at the base of his neck, then licked. I could tell Nico liked it because he tensed and relaxed just as fast, I heard his throat reverberate with a small moan.

the room started to get hot and I decided it wasn't _just the room._ I was still sitting on Nico, and, well, his pants started getting a little tight. I ground our hips together, testing to see if he even noticed. At the sudden movement I made, Nico let out a sharp moan, like he wasn't ever expecting that from me. He had a whole other thing coming for him. I had Nico gasping for air, and I enjoyed the sound, and kept going at his neck until I was sure that there was a purple-and-black mark on his body.

"EH-HEM!" Nico and I pulled apart s soon as possible fearing that it was one of the Camp leaders. And fuck, it was worse. "Well if it isn't Nico-fucking-diAngelo, making out with my sister...What the fucking Hades? I want you out of here now!"

"Bu-"

"OUT!"

She turned to me, face red as hell. "I've known you all of 5 seconds, and already I am not impressed. What were you thinking? If you got caught, you'd be cleaning Ares' Cabin's bathroom for a month...the boys' bathroom...why? Because I said so. I'm still the leader of Cabin 1." I shook my head, "No, you're not. Not Cabin 1's leader. That turned into me when you abandoned your freedom for imortality with the Hunters. Or did you forget that already Thalia? And you can't just kick Nico out of my room like that! So I'm going to go for a shower. See ya _sis_."

**OOOOOhhhh! I'm so proud of her! She stuck it to the ma- er, woman..! And uhh, yeah, Thalia doesnt really like Nicolette. HAHAHA, but she will, just give it a little time for some other characters to show up, and all will be solved.**

**If you've read The Lost Hero, then you know who some of the new chacters are, and why I'm saying that Thalia is going to have a change of heart. LMFAO... I'm going to have too much fun with this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA :D REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. MIA

**Chapter 9 coming soon, and sorry its taken so long to upate, but ive been working on my summer reading list, and my summer history list, so yeah, is ben a while since ive written anyhing other than meaningless homework about the empowering beliefs of growing up in black america... -fml- so! as a resut, i forgot where i was going to take the story, and had to re-read all of it -fml again- ._.**

**so now here we go...im deeply sorry if you havent read the heroes of olympus books, but uh, yeah, i kinda need those caracters to make all my drama and siling rivalry work out! woo, also im changing the way things happened in those books, because i dnt wanna go through the whole epic war thingy, and just get to the part where the last olympian and the lost hero merge. lol i can make sure it skips a few things so it can work happily in the end. So dont kill me for the spoilers! :U**

After i showered, I walked out into the bright sunlight, trying to block it out, because here, there is always sunlight. I wanted to go to the beach, but I'm not allowed in the water, and if I get too close, gods only know what would happen. Oh well, I guess I need to find Percy and ask him to come with me for fear of death.

I walked back to Cabin 3 to see if he was there, but I saw Nico there, banging on the door. "Dude! Will you open up? I need help...with, UH..Just open the damned door Percy!" Nico kept slamming his fist on the door, but percy never opened it. 'Maybe he went for a swim? Or maybe he's asleep? He is one heavy sleeper.' I got close enought o Nico to be able to stop his arm from swinging at the door again. "Nico, he's obviously not going to open the door. What's wrong?" His face went blank almost immediately after he realized i had stopped his so called knocking.

"Nothing..! Bye Nicolette!" POP!

"The fuck..?" He's avoiding me now? ugh, I bet Thalia had something to do with this, but first, let me check to see if he's in his cabin.

knock knock knock... seconds later, the door opened to reveal Jeremy, in nothing but his jeans, "Great its you." I say, not meaning it to sound so rude. "Nice to see you too. He's not here you know, asked if I had seen Percy, told him not after practice, and he just left. Wierdo."

I sat down on their lounge chair. "Well, this is just fucking great. Percy seems to be missing, and Nico is chasing after him... Did he tell you if anything was bothering him? He seemed...odd."

Moving from where he was, and moving to his side of the room to put on a shirt, "Pfft, yeah right. He wanted to rip my head off 'member? And why would anything be wrong with him? He has you, afterall. So the boy has nothing to complain about, besides, maybe he went to Percy for relationship advice. Seeing as how he seems to be doing pretty well with Rachel ever since Annabeth was kicked out of here. Ha, poor girl." he came over to me and handed me a soda he looked like he was saving for himself. "Thanks. So, why would Nico ask for advice if we're doing just fine?" I felt my face begin to scrunch up with frustration.

Jeremy, trying to not over step in the matter, put his hand on my shoulder, and laughed nervously, "Well, the guy did come in here with a bone-" Jeremy cleared his thoat, "Uhh, bone white face...something about your sister being an overprotective bitch like always? If that helps, but uh, I really don't have any clue at all why Nico might want advice from Percy." And then he cracked up. Histarically laughing in my face, I knew what he was talking about, I caused it! But Jeremy made me cringe at the fact that I had done that. I got up and punched his arm, "Ow! HAHA I'm sorry! It's just...wow! I thought you said you would wait till marrige! AHah!" Jeremy was rolling on the floor, crying from the laughter, and I left, probably as red as the sun chariot, and went to find Chiron. Maybe he knows where the luggs are hiding.

OOOOOOO

"Ah, we knew you'd be here sooner or later. You always know when there is need of your assistance." Chiron greeted me as I walked up the steps to the Big House. "Yeaaah, nice to see you too Chiron. I need your help, Percy's-"

"Missing, yes, we know." He said nodding to Rachel in the corner chair, Nico sitting next to her, his eyes avoiding me.

"Well, when I said missing, I didn't think he was actully missing. What happened?" I asked them all, hoping to get a quick answer. Nico and Chiron shook their heads, and Rachel stared. Her eyes still tinged with that ominous green they glow before and after she's had a prophecy.

"So, then what is it Red? You have some sort of clue right?" She nodded.

"I was with Percy, we were in his room, talking to Tyson via IM, when he had o go back to work, we signed off, and I went to the bathroom to freshen up," Rachel's face was getting redder and redder by the second, both from embarrasment and tears," And when I came back, he was gone, so I ran here, and as soon as I got past the door to Chiron's study, I doubled over and had a vision, that's never happened before, only prophecies. I saw the Grand Canyon, a whole bunch of kids and demi-gods, and a satur or two watching over them. I don't know why exactly, all I know is that they're in danger, and I know that the vision was to tell me that the one who loses a shoe and his friends, will be able to help us find Percy. Don't ask me how I know that, I'm the fucking Oracle of Delphi! I know what I'm talking about! Go help him!" Rachel had burst into tears and was long into hysterics, poor girl. I went over to her, kneeling and holding her hand. She seemed to calm a bit, and then she lookedme dead in the eyes, "Promise me you'll find him. Promise me that you will do everything in your power to find him and bring him back." I was too stunned by Rachel's words, and relectantly agreed to do my best.

"Nico, you too. Please, I know you can help, I saw it." Nico's face was turned to stone towards the middle of Rachel's outburst, and was now turning soft. He always considered Rachel a sister ever since Bianca, erm, was gone. Even though they're incredibly close, I can't ever be jealous of what they have. It's like that with me and Jeremy now. So I kind of know what it's like. Nico nodded, "I promise you I will."

"Very well, it's decided. You and Nico will go to the Grand Canyon in search of this boy."

**So thanks for waiting so long for me to have updated. ;A; im very sorry, and dont kill me if you havent read this yet...so hahaha [._.]**

**Please review! L.C.4u~**


	9. The Grand Canyon

The voyage to go save one of your best friends on camp, should've been nerve racking, especially when the trip was three hours long and you had The Ghost King plus his brother with you... But with Rachel here, to stand (literally) in between me and The Idiot Ghost King, things couldn't get any better. Or so I thought until we ran into a shit ton of _nebuli_…gods, those fucking trolls. Not only do you have to wait for them to turn solid in order to kill then, but they chose the absolute _best_ place to show up. Over the Grand Canyon. "Can I just say, _fuck this._" I heard Nico yell over the wind currents. Mentally, I made them ease around us, making it easier for us to travel. I saw Rachel significantly tense up, her hand on the reins tightening. "There are kids on the bridge."

I couldn't see very well, so I fixed that. Rachel was right, there were at least 30 or so kids around our ages on that bridge…suspended five-_hundred_ feet in the air by a glass bridge. Sure, it could hold whatever many amounts of Jumbo Jets, but that doesn't mean these_ nebuli_ wouldn't be able to find a way to break it. Those little monsters could knock down an entire building, I doubt a bridge would be trouble.

"Oh, _gods!_" Rachel yelled as she saw a girl fall over the bridge. "Shit!" I began to unbuckle my self as soon as I could, but Rachel gripped on to my arm for dear life. "Nico! Go help her!" I yelled at Nico as he saw what was happening as well. "Nicollete! They really need our help, they have a satyr, but I doubt he'll be much help, he looks old…I'm going down there, Rach…She's having a vision _now?_" Jeremy said, before shaking his head and jumping down onto the bridge. I looked at Rachel, sure enough her eyes were that freaky neon green color they always get when the Spirit of Delphi takes over her. I don't know what the hell is going on, but when Rachel gets taken over, she's gone for a while, and has absolutely no control. Although, it's a very rare occasion when the Oracle takes over her somewhere other than the attic in the Big House. Seeing as I was stuck here for a while, I decided to land the chariot on the bridge. I cant exactly help, but I'd better have Rachel on safe ground.

Nico popped up nearby on the bridge, "She's safe! This kid, it was amazing!... Tell you later!" he bolted off, chasing after the _nebuli_ with his Stygonian sword. 'He's quick…' I thought as he slashed through three previously busy _nebuli_. They dissolved into a small pile of dust, and began to reform. "Oh, no you don't!" I summoned the lightning, and charred the entire pile of _nebuli _dust. "HA! Gotcha, ya little monsters!" I was looking all around me…all the mortals seemed to be inside by now, and I bet they're going nuts with confusion, eh, at best they'll go clinically insane.

"Jason, HELP!" some kid was yelling as he was holding onto the rail for dear life. The satyr seemed to have been knocked out, and this kid needed help. 'Way to go Delphi. He needs my help, not even Nico or Jeremy can help him from here, and the Jason kid seemed to be a bit busy helping the girl get back over the- 'Wait, is he _floating?_ No _way._' I felt my arm turn loose, and I ran straight for the kid, who's hands slipped right when I got there, "I gotcha, don't worry." After pulling him back up, I saw that the fun wasn't over yet, seeing as a bunch of _anemoi _decided to join the party, they began to form behind one of the kids, who also transformed into an even bigger _anemoi _and they all had Bolts. Sure, they're probably not as bad as Dad's, but I bet they're awful. The guy who I assumed was Jason had began to charge at them when the biggest of all the _anemoi _charged him with lightning. I couldn't help it when my eyes went wide. Poor kid, it shouldn't have happened this way. The girl screamed alongside her friend I'd just saved. I closed my eyes, as I felt anger boil up inside of me. Jeremy had to hold back the boy, while Nico held the girl. He must have been her boyfriend. That's it, no more Mr. NiceGuy. "Hey ugly!" I yelled, waving my arms furiously, mocking them, making them come towards me, away from Jason's body. "Come and get me, I ain't afraid of your stupid little lightning bolts!" that was it for them, man were they _pissed_. All 5 of them charged at me, and all five were trying to kill me with their bolts. "HA! Try it again, see what happens!" I ran, and as I did, I flew up, and killed four with one lighting bolt arrow I made. I pulled out my sword, and made sure it was charged with lightning, but I didn't know where the Hades he went. I flew towards the others as I realized it would have probably go back for them. Landing, I made sure to stand far enough away from the new kids and Jason's body.

"You guys okay?" I asked. The boy and girl began to nod, as Nico and Jeremy were smiling for a few seconds, then those brilliant smiles disappeared. "Dylan!" the girl yelled. My reactions were far too slow, I should've kept my guard up, but I chose to come and land. In an instant I was lifted up by him. And I couldn't get out, he kept me inside if his misty form. I tried to split him open, but nothing was working. Jeremy began to run after us, but all that _Dylan_ could say was "Come and get me Demigods! Or the girl gets it!" I froze. 'Really? Of all the possible things to say, and he chose that? Besides, what is he looking at? … Oh no.' Jason's once unmoving body was now in what appeared, from up here, to be waking up. Dylan was now one seriously pissed off storm spirit. "That's impossible! That was enough lightning to kill twenty men! BAH! No matter, I still have the girl!" I saw Jason right towards us, and I'm pretty sure I was so not going to like where this was headed. He pulled out what looked like a coin, and flipped it, it turned into a spear, kind of the same effect that Riptide has with Percy. 'Percy…'

I saw Jason jump up, and plunged right at us, he most definitely _was _flying. He stabbed the spear directly into Dylan, which made him flicker, which gave Jason a small window of time to be able to pull me out of Dylan's tornado-ey self. "I've got you. don't worry." He wrapped his arm securely around my waist, while he blasted about two-thousand volt of lighting straight into Dylan as soon as he re-formed into a solid. I yelped a bit, the light was so bright, and I was way to close for comfort. When Jason was satisfied with Dylan's dust being completely burned even further, he brought us down to solid bridge. He set me down, an both Nico and Jeremy came running towards us, the other two in tow. "Jason!" the girl pounced, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank _God_ you're alive! That was, it was…well freakin awesome!" she put herself down, and the boy high-fived him, "Way to go, man. You totally blasted those thing out of the air! And when you saved _her_, oh man, that was crazy awesome!" Jason smiled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks Leo. And, no problem I guess." He turned to me, gawking, like he was sizing me up. I knew I was doing exactly that to him. "Hello? Earth to Nicolette..!" Jeremy clapped his hands really close to my face, I turned and punched him in the stomach on instinct. "Oh, shit, sorry, Jer." He looked up, like he was saying, 'No problem, you were the one that got kid napped anyways.' Nico stood, looking at the very odd and young demigods.

"I think introductions are necessary. Where's Rachel?" Nico looked around at Jeremy. He sighed, "I'll go get her, she passed out after her vision." I nodded at Jeremy while he walked towards the chariot. Jason cleared his throat; I jumped, realizing where we were. We locked eyes. I had a strong sense we knew each other, somehow we were connected. I could literally feel it. the girl, 'what was her name?' stepped from behind Jason and spoke directly at Nico and I. "I'm Piper McLean, that's Leo Valdez, and Jason, err... I actually haven't ever asked you, what's your last name?" Jason froze, like he'd been hit by a bowling ball. He shook his head, "I don't know…" he looked hurt, and I really wanted to hug him for whatever reason.

I put on my brave face, "I'm Nicolette Layevska, this is Nico di Angelo, and they," I said pointing at my friends who were walking towards us, "Are Jeremy _ and Rachel Elizabeth Dare." Jeremy was carrying the has-been satyr in his arms. I shook my head, for a child of Hades, he sure as hell loved other living creatures.

"The boy with a missing shoe!" Rachel exclaimed as she got close enough to us. I looked at Jason, sure enough, where there should have been a shoe, there was only a completely pitch black foot. I wanted to laugh. Rachel began bouncing up and down with glee as she was now suddenly closer to finding Percy. I looked to Rachel, expecting some sort of orders. She looked at the satyr, then Nico. "Take him to camp, we'll be there soon, also, tell Chiron we're about to have another meeting. Thanks, Nico." She then turned to me. "We need to take them to camp. Jun-I mean, Hera, gave me the vision of the boy with a missing shoe for a reason. And besides, every demigod we get is valuable, so these three are coming with us." I nodded.

"Let's go, I'll explain things on the way." I lead all three of them to the chariot, and Jeremy secured everyone in. Rachel rode Blackjack to make room. This was going to be a long day.


	10. The New Kids

First things, first. I explained as much as I could about the camp, and how it ran, but it was useless because they kept going back in circles. Jer was _not_ helping. We flew over Long Island Sound, I breathed in the scent of the strawberry fields. 'No place like home.' When we got off, I explained to the new additions to camp about them being claimed, hopefully, by tonight. Drew, the stupid daughter of Aphrodite, had made it her job to put down all the new campers, and was doing a pretty good job of pissing off Piper; I had to hold her back. I don't think a fight with an Aphrodite wannabe would be good for anyone on their first day. Either way, all the campers were distracted when a glow began to fall on their faces. I turned, looking for the source and saw that it was actually Leo. He was claimed by Hephaestus. I held my breath, yay! One down, two to go. "Now _that_ is what claiming should look like!" I smiled.

I was excited for this kid, he total Cabin 9 material. "That's the sign of Vulcan." Jason said. I stopped dancing and looked at him, "How did you know that? That's the Roman term for him, yes." Jason's eyes were glassy, as if he knew, but just couldn't say from where, he really doesn't remember anything. "Drew, take Leo to Cabin 9, give him the tour, and then go find Rachel to reschedule the meeting with Chiron. Jeremy, give Piper the tour, please. I need to talk to Jason in private for a bit." Jeremy nodded, "Sure thing Nicolette." They walked away, and I led Jason towards my cabin.

"Uhh, no offense, but, I'm not sure being alone will be a good thing. You know, Piper…" I held open my door and led him in. As soon as the door closed, I twisted his right arm and pinned him against the nearest wall. "Hey! Whoa, watch it, Nicolette!" I ignored him, and yanked off his jacket. I was shocked. He had a tattoo, a dozen straight lines like a bar code, and over that, an eagle, with the letters **SPQR**. "Where the hell did you get these?" I asked, after letting him loose from the wall, but maintained a death grip on his right wrist. He sighed, "I'm getting tired of saying this, but, _I don't know._" I looked at them a bit more closely. "They look like they were burned into your skin."I was speculating, so sue me. "They were," he then flinched, like it pained him that he didn't know where that came from, "At least, I think they were." I nodded, and led him past the statue of my dad. Jason slowed down, he looked at dad quizzically. I felt bad for him. Jason's eyes were being illuminated by the stars that were littered around my entire cabin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, after having gotten Jason cleaned up, we went to the dining pavilion, it was time for dinner, and after that, it was time for the campfire.

I didn't think that the campfire could ever go wrong. As soon as Chiron saw Jason, it all went down hill. "You should be dead." He said, and of course, the entire camp broke the silence with small whispers. "What are you talking about Chiron?" Chiron trotted my way, his face solemn. "I will speak with you tomorrow morning Nicolette, for now, enjoy the warm campfi-" Chiron was interrupted by a loud scream that came from Rachel. Jason and I ran towards her, when I saw that Piper was on the ground, completely knocked out, Jeremy looming over her, I freaked out. "Piper, wake u-" Jason managed before he too, collapsed. Chiron picked up Jason and Piper, placing them on one of the closets tables, and letting them rest. I knew none of the campers would go to their cabins even if they were told to by Chiron, so Rachel, Jeremy and I pushed our way forward. I looked at the contours of both of their faces. Five minutes later, they woke up, explaining of both having seen Hera, and Juno. Chiron explained that they were one and the same, so we decided to speak about it tomorrow. "Oh, look, the Dumpster Queen decided to wake up, looks like your icky smell knocked Jason out too!" Drew yelled from the very back row. I looked at her glaring death. "Shut your damn face Drew, before I zap you into the next dimension." She shrunk down in her seat. The sky rumbled, backing up my statement. Piper talked in a low voice, "Thanks, but you really didn't have to." I helped her sit up, "No problem." She smiled, and then her entire form sparkled. "Oh, great. You're going to hate the results of this." I stepped back as Pipers transformation happened. When it was over, she was in a Grecian dress, hair tied into a simple braid, her make-up done to perfection, and she had an unnaturally happy glow to her. "Aphrodite's gift! That's impossible!" Some of the girls, including Drew, yelled in surprise. I glanced at them, and they immediately sat back down. I saw Jason gawking at her, how cute.

Chiron announced her a s a daughter of Aphrodite, congratulated her, and let her sit down. "Now, under certain circumstances, I would say that that is probably the only claiming we will have for the night, but Jason, here, has already been claimed…Long ago." It was my turn to gawk. 'Please no, please no, please no.' I crossed my fingers, and hope to gods it wasn't true. "Jason, would you please show us what you can do?" I felt the entire camp hold their breath, me included. Jason stepped forward, he seemed unsure, but he took out his magically coin anyway and flipped it. A flicker of knowledge passed through his blue eyes. He stepped in front of all the campers, and raised his spear. The sky turned a darker shade of blue, lightning and thunder crackling louder than I could ever make it sound. A single bolt of blue lightning flashed down, and hit his spear like a lightning rod, and stayed there, like when I charge my sword. "I'm Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

I almost died. I almost died right fucking there.

I walked up to him, and held him by the collar of his new orange t-shirt. "_Did you just say_ _Grace?_" I was fuming, I was beyond angry, and I was far beyond recognition of people's faces. Despite my own skin emitting sparks, Jason remained calm. "Yeah, I did." I let go of his shirt, and spoke to Chiron. "Does _she_ know?" Jason grew confused. Chiron shook his head. "That's what I meant by 'he should be dead' and you will not tell him. It is for him to remember. Hera took those away, and she will be the one to give them back." I tightened my jaw, and tried to conceal my fists, to no avail. "Welcome to Cabin One. And here, he doesn't go by Jupiter, it's Zeus, get that through your head." Jason, Piper Leo, Rachel and Jeremy looked at me like I'd lost my mind. The whole camp did. "You know where you live now, so go. If you need me, I'm going to be blowing off some steam." I walked, lighting up dry pieces of grass with my sparks. I went straight to the arena, and literally let my anger take over. I was instantly surrounded by my pent up lightning, I shot it everywhere, and nowhere all at once.

"Jason doesn't know that Thalia is his sister." **Boom. **

"Thalia kept it a secret from all of us."** Boom. **

"She left us for the Hunters. Look where that's gotten us."**Boom. **

"She should be ashamed. Stupid, stupid, stupid bitch." **Boom.**

I left the arena in rubble. Oops. The arena was a good mile away from my cabin, but it would take what? 5 minutes if I sprint? When I got home, I saw the light in the hallway turned on. Jason must be home. Great. I felt really, really, bad for him. But I was more or less just at an extreme with Thalia. I walked towards our room, and heard voices. Sounded like Nico and Jason were getting to know each other. "I know she has her temper, trust me, I know, but she won't bite, well, most of the time. We need to thin of who you're going to take on your quest. It's essential to know and, we have the best fighters, strategists and builders. All I know, is that you have to take Leo and Piper for sure, they came with you here, and the prophecy did speak of the forge and the dove. That would be them. It also mentioned a child of lightning, meaning either you or Nicolette. We're also making an exception to the rule of three, anyway, and letting you take two more after that." Give us your answer in the morning, and if you can please tell Nico, that I'm sorry, I'd appreciated it." I waited until it was completely silent, and I felt Nico change the currents as he shadow traveled.

I walked in. "I'm sorry." That was all I needed. "So, you want me to repeat all of that, or are you good?" Jason smiled at me, I guess whatever I missed involved Nico apologizing for me and the whole shebang went down quite nicely after that. I shook my head, "I heard you perfectly well, thank you." He nodded, and turned out his light. I didn't even bother changing, I just flopped onto bed, and knocked the hell out.


	11. Preperations

I woke up to my own internal alarm. 6 am, sharp, and I needed to get a shower. Jason didn't seem to be in bed, and the cabin felt incredibly lonely. I saw Thalia's belongings hung up on the wall next to Jason's bed. I didn't know whether to leave them up or not, so I pulled the curtain over her cot. I know that she can be mean, and cold, and stubborn, but she's still technically my sister. Even though I want to kill her for not having told anyone that Jason exists.

The camp began to stir, and I decided to head for my private bathroom. 'Ah, the perks of being a child of Zeus.' I took a semi-speedy shower, and got dressed in my tattered blue shorts, and my camp tee. The sun was bright as hell, so I decided to bring some shades for my extremely light sensitive eyes. How I'd made it thus far without going blind, I'll never know. Breakfast went by as usual, no freaky stuff as far as a demigod could see. I hate breakfast time. I'm always alone, and today was no different. Jason was nowhere in sight. 'Damn. I wanted to eat with him today, what a shame.' "Hey, Nicolette, can I sit with you today? I'm pretty alone. I have no idea where Jeremy, Nico, or Paul and Jacob went…" Gabe gave me the saddest looking face ever, so I took heavy pity on him. "Sure, when did you get here anyway?" He shrugged, "Early this morning, how was your week so far? I've heard some crazy things, but by the looks of it, they don't really seem to be true." He nodded towards my once lonely table. I shrugged, "Nah, they're true, I have a brother now. Fun stuff with the family history going on here." I saw Drew and her gang of Barbies pass by, "Not very fun being gawked at by a bunch of ignorant skitches." She made a face, which only made her look even fuglier. Makeup, personality, charm or no, she still shouldn't be the daughter of Aphrodite, she's too much of a vengeful bitch, more so than her own mother. And that's saying something. I kinda like Aphrodite, when she doesn't have me all sorts of distracted with the image of Nico fighting with all that glorio- damn. Damn, damn, _damn_.

"Nicolette, time for the meeting…bring your food if you must." I grabbed my grilled turkey-ham-and- cheese sandwich, and followed Rachel to the Big House.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chiron, and the heads of every cabin, were all sitting, waiting for us. I felt nervous walking in, the last one, as always, and that never looks good for the head of any cabin. Every pair of eyes fell upon me. "Well, look who decided to show up. I'd say you were getting beauty sleep, but you're obviously not a beauty, are you?" I made sure my earrings were visible. She knows what they can do. "Jason, hon, sit next to me." I saw Piper sit up straighter, and even though she tried not to glare daggers, she immensely failed. Poor girl was head over heels. I smiled at Drew, and turned to Chiron, "I hear Drew, but all I see is a Harpie. Weird." I smiled at him, and he shook his head, trying to suppress a smile. Nico stood up, "We know why we're here. Last night was…special. And even though some of us left before it happened, there is a new prophecy to go along with the one of the seven." He looked at me, 'Ah, yes, there it was. I missed it, so he has to recap. Well, not really…Jason told me everything.' I took my turn to respectfully stand in my place at the head of the table. "Actually, no. I know all about it. _Child of lightning, beware the earth, The giants' revenge the seven shall birth, The forge and the dove shall break the cage, And death unleash through Hera's rage…_blah, blah, blah. I know what's going on. And now we need to see to the issue of who exactly is going." Chiron stepped forward. "That is the problem my dear, see, had Jason not shown up, we'd say it was up to you, but well…the point is, we have no way, whatsoever on deciding which shall be the one to go, so we broke the rule of three. Both you _and_ your brother will go. As of now, we need to decide who else is going. Jason can decide who his companions are, so long as they are from Cabins 9, 10 and 13. I'm sorry, but they are the obvious choices, and they were mentioned in someway in the prophecy. Jason…" Chiron backed away, and Jason took his stand. "Well, I thought about this, and I'm going to need both of the children of Hades, and as for the child of Aphrodite, and child of Hephaestus, I need to think about that for a few more seconds." Drew perked up, "Well, I think its only fair if you take me, hon. I am the Leader of Cabin 9, after all." She batted her long dark eyelashes at Jason. I scoffed, "And what good would you do? You don't even play Capture the Flag because you're too scare to so much as get a single molecule of you body dirty, let alone sweaty." Drew, to my surprise, flung herself at me. "I know how to fight. I just choose my battles, like this!" she tried punching me, but from my angle, I was able to easily dodge it, and make her fist hit the brick wall behind me. She hollered in pain. And I laughed. "See? …useless." I got up, "I nominate Piper McLean." I looked around, no one seemed to argue, or agree. Nico stood up. "I second that, but it's up to Jason." We all turned to him, and he nodded. "That leaves the camper from cabin 9." Will Solace stood up, "I think Nyssa will do, don't you guys?" Nyssa blushed, she had to come in place of Jake, he was still pretty banged up from the last accident Cabin 9 had faced. And it wasn't a good thing to be near by when it happened. "I don't think I should, I mean, look at the curse, I haven't been able to build a successful invention since before Percy disappeared. And I wouldn't be very good to you during battle. Sorry Jason."

"I'll take Leo." Jason said suddenly. His arms crossed in front of his chest like he'd been giving it a lot of thought. His forearms' muscles were flexing, tattoo dancing with every twitch…he was tense, calculating the on coming journey. "We'll need transportation." That was the end of it. While the rest of the camper went on and found us suitable and easy to ride pegasi and preparing our partitions plus the biggest chariot I'd ever seen, I went back to my room to pack my duffle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We parted ways at sun down. Well, we tried. We couldn't find Leo anywhere. "Where is the little turd?" I heard Jeremy mutter to himself. We were waiting for another five minutes before I saw Piper staring at something straight ahead of us. "What? What do you see Piper?" She pointed. "Dragon!" she immediately clutched her dagger, which Jeremy had helped her choose. I saw the dragon fly up in the sky, barely visible, it was such a bright shade of yellow that it blended in with the setting sun. "That's not just a dragon! Its an automaton!" Nico yelled when he had gotten a better look at it. I too, could now see the shells of the automatons' making it look like scale, but really they were more like seats.

We jumped back a little as the racing automaton came straight at us, full speed. We ducked down to the floor as it swooped down, "Guys...over here!" it was Leo. 'No friggin way. He found this thing?' the dragon circled around, and landed gently nearby. A small crowd of campers came by to see what had happened, including Nyssa. "What the hell is that!" Leo got down from his automaton. "A new form of transportation…and a friend…his name's Festus!" He petted the automaton, like he'd personally built him. Well given his god-given talents, no pun intended, it was highly possible. Jason walked up to Leo and high fived him. I smiled, we haven't even started, and he's already proven himself. "Great, now that that's settled, we've got a mission to do!" I semi-yelled. "Half of us can go on the Dragon, and the other half on the chariot. Alright, let's go!" We waved to the rest of the campers, and set off towards Quebec, Canada. Rachel had given us the big clue of following the monsters, and that the _anemoi_ were probably under the guard of Aeolus, the guardian of all the winds. Even though he can be unpredictable, we had to find him, soon.


End file.
